1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-channel audio system being compatible with a MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) decoder, and more particularly, to a multi-channel audio decoding method and apparatus therefor being compatible with an MP3 decoder and having low complexity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multi-channel decoder being compatible with MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) audio is widely used.
An MP3 decoder restores a stereo audio signal by decoding an audio bitstream.
The multi-channel decoder restores the stereo audio signal, which has been restored by the MP3 decoder, into a multi-channel audio signal by using additional information.
Also, the MP3 decoder and the multi-channel decoder include a plurality of coefficient converters each including a Quadrature Mirror Filter (QMF) analyzer and a QMF synthesizer.
Most of the coefficient converters cause complexity to the multi-channel decoder that is compatible with the MP3 audio.
Thus, it is necessary to develop a solution to improve the complexity of the multi-channel decoder that is compatible with the MP3 audio